


Dear Mica, Won't You Come Out to Play?

by slowmo_waitwot



Series: Across The Universe AU. [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Multi, Unrequited Crush, and uhhh, for now at least, introducing: ACROSS THE UNIVERSE AU, shut up i love this au, sure, uhhh shit what do i tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowmo_waitwot/pseuds/slowmo_waitwot
Summary: Across The Universe!AU. A rundown of who's who (if you know the movie/album) is: Mica/Prudence, Lindsay/Sadie, Jeremy/Jo-Jo, Michael/Max, Meg/Lucy, Gavin/Jude with maybes on Ryan/Paco and Jon/Daniel. Might do more of this? Possibly?Anyways, Mica's got a crush and it's getting difficult to see her crush with someone else. Based on the song/scene 'Dear Prudence'!





	Dear Mica, Won't You Come Out to Play?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!

Mica knew, of course she knew! She was foolish enough, though, to think that maybe, just maybe, she’d have a chance with Lindsay.. That chance was gone out the fucking window now. She can see them from her perch on the balcony and it’s making her absolutely sick. Jeremy, the guitar player of Lindsay’s band, pressing his lips against hers, smiling and laughing as if everything was dandy in the world. 

She couldn’t bring herself to look away, sighing as her own lips quivered, tears running down her face as she whispered softly, “I want you, you know I want you so bad it’s driving me mad.. God, it’s driving me mad..”

As the night sky went from dark blue to pitch black and the stars’ luminosity faded, she finally dragged herself off the balcony. Instead her bed, however, she went to the closet and locked herself in. Dropping to the floor, she pulled her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, resting her chin on her knee. All she could hear was soft snores and her shaky breaths as she stared into nothingness, hours passing without her realizing.

A knock startles her, breaking her gaze at the wall as she looked towards the door.

“Mica? Mica, c’mon, open the fucking door.” Michael said, continuing to knock on the door, voice annoyed and confused. 

Soon, the knob was jiggling but she wasn’t going to open it for him. She needed time alone. Footsteps sounded, loud at first but growing distant, as she allowed herself a deep breath, tiredness seeping in. 

She wasn’t left alone for very long.

A few minutes later, Lindsay’s there knocking on the door. 

“Mica? C’mon, sweetie, we all love you.” Her voice was soft, almost melodic, and it made Mica’s heart ache at the mere sound of it.   


“How long has she been in there?” Jeremy asked.   


“All night, I guess. C’mon, M.” Michael said, banging his fist against the door yet again.   


More footsteps were heard and Mica didn’t like how much of a focus she was. She just wanted some peace and quiet to deal with the fact that she’ll never be able to kiss Lindsay or hug her or take her out on a nice date or anything that she’s ever wanted to do with her. Like a girl deal with her issues on her own, jesus! 

“What’s going on?” Meg asked.   


“It’s Mica. I think she’s hung up on me.” Michael replied, sounding guilty and confident at the same time. Wonderful.   


Mica rolled her eyes, scoffing loudly. Of course Michael would try and make it seem like this was all about how she was head over heels for some Jersey kid who’s more interested in his sister’s boyfriend than anyone else. Of course, Meg didn’t pay attention but Mica could see the longing in Michael’s eyes every time he looked over at Gavin. Michael, whether he knew it or not, was in the same damn predicament Mica was. 

Then Lindsay’s voice filled the air, beautiful and harmonious, making Mica’s head spin and her heart flutter. 

“Dear Mica, won’t you come out to play? Dear Mica, greet the brand new day! The sun is out, the sky is blue, it’s beautiful and so are you. Dear Mica, won’t you come out to play?”

It was perfect! She was so ready to open the door and throw herself into Lindsay’s arms but sure enough, reality hit and the illusion vanished reluctantly as she heard Jeremy tell Lindsay they had to go. Muttering apologies, she listened to them leave and the urge to cry came back full force, making it hard to breathe quietly.  

“Dear Mica, open your eyes.”  


“Dear Mica, see the sunny skies!”  


Gavin and Meg’s voices came through, making the smallest of smiles appear as she listened to them try to coax her out. 

“The wind is low, the birds will sing that you’re apart of everything. Dear Mica, won’t you open up your eyes?”   


Michael, Gavin and Meg’s voices blended together, gentle and encouraging. Her smile widened as she slowly stood up from the floor, hand hovering unsure over the doorknob. 

“Look around, ‘round. Look around, ‘round, ‘round. Look around, ‘round.”   


Opening the door, she saw them standing there, smiling as they sang, looking around the room. She followed their gazes to the rays of sunlight flooding through the windows, to the birds that chirped happily, to the people gathering outside in the streets. Her soul felt light and her heart less heavy as she took Meg’s hand, giggling softly as they continued to sing to her. 

“Dear Mica, let me see you smile! Dear Mica, like a little child. The clouds will be a daisy chain so let me see you smile again! Dear Mica, won't you let me see you smile?”  


In response, she grinned widely at them, giggles turning to bouts of laughter. 

“Hey, you know what I’m thinking, guys?” Gavin asked, a mischievous look on his face that didn’t settle well with Mica.   


“Oh, I know exactly what you’re thinking.” Michael said, a glint of excitement in his eyes.   


“Oh no..” muttered Meg and Mica, barely able to spare a glance at each other before the boys tackled them.   


“GROUP HUG!” They cheered as the girls groaned underneath them, clinging onto them for dear life.

“GET THE FUCK OFF!” Meg yelled, though she laughed as she tried to push them off (her attempts were good but useless).   


“God, you dorks..” Mica sighed but she was still smiling as wide as before. This was what she really needed. She needed love and support from her friends as well as a distraction. She felt better as she watched them fondly, seeing Michael push Gavin to which Gavin screamed and dragged Meg with him, earning a harsh glare from her.

They could be a pain in the ass but she would give them the stars if she could. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comment if you want! If you want more of this AU or drabbles where I take the songs/scenes and write something for it then definitely say that and i'll absolutely do more!


End file.
